So Bad
by Silence after War
Summary: She was his prisoner. . . or so he thought. Jarlaxle lemon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kadan and the plot. Enjoy.

The walls were a dark grey, but to her everything was grey. Using her spelled eyes was the only way for her to see in this darkness. She had been trapped down here for weeks, ever since she wondered underground and found Menzoberranzan, or rather, how it found her. It was a group called Bregan D'aerthe who found her and brought her to hell. Hell named Baerne. They beat her down and tried to enter her mind with that tentacled thing. When they couldn't get anything out of her, they turned her over to the infamous mercenary band.

A brushing against her aching wrist caused her to stiffen but she didn't dare look over. She knew who it was without looking. His shaved head, sharp and angular face, and penetrating red eyes haunted her mind. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't deny he was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

Jarlaxle gazed at the pale woman chained to his dungeon wall. Curly hair, purple on top, gold on bottom, brushed the back of her thighs. Silver eyes were fixed on the far wall, pupils slit. Gazing at her body, his eyes were drawn to the blood dripping down her arms. He frowned and ran his fingertips on her cold skin. He felt more than saw her tense up at his teasing caress. She was colder than she should have been and he gave explissive orders that no one was to touch her. Her condition had to be fixed.

Black blinked away from her sight and she nearly screamed when she couldn't see. She took a minute to calm herself and thought back. The last thing she remembered was not looking at the drow and him running his fingers through the blood on her skin. When her vision was fully intact, the first thing she saw was the bandages on her wrists. Then she realized she was in a bed and sat up. The bed was soft and the blankets thick but the curtains surrounding the bed block out the rest. Cold air hit her body and she looked down. She was naked and when the thought wrapped in her mind, she pulled the covers around her body. A slim head appeared through the curtain and she jumped. "She's awake."

The head was replace by a familiar body a second later. Jarlaxle chuckled when silver eyes looked at him rather suspiciously. "Don't worry my pet, the healer undressed you, not I." He sighed when she merely looked away. No one has heard her talk since his band picked her up outside of the city. The only reason they knew her name was because of Matron Baenre's pet. He leaned forward, hands on the footboard. "I want to hear you talk."

The demand was unexpected. She merely shook her head. Jarlaxle sighed again and climbed over the footboard gracefully. It happened to be the only thing, besides the blanket, separating the two. He crawled forward, she slid back, covers pulled tight over her. Body pulled away from her, his breath tickled her ear. "Talk to me," his lips brushed behind her ear. "Moan my name," his teeth nipped at her neck, "Kadan," he groaned and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped when his tongue licked at her bottom lip. It pushed into her mouth and his hands ran down her body, pulling the covers down slightly.

Kadan pressed her thumbs to the pressure points in his shoulder and Jarlaxle jerked his body back. He narrowed his eyes and pulled her hands away from his shoulders. Pulling them up to the headboard, Jarlaxle took a cord from his pocket and bound her hands up. Kadan struggled and twisted then stilled when the drow sat up and pulled off his tunic. Unwittingly, her eyes raked up and down his toned chest. He smirked at her action. Leaning down, he trailed kisses down her chest, between the valley of her breasts and down the curve of her stomach.

She was assaulted by new feelings that sent her reeling. A gasp broke through her lips when smooth lips ran over her jutting hip bones. The moans were getting harder and harder to hold back. Jarlaxle was a strange creature. For a drow, he was kind. Her thoughts broke when long fingers ran across her clit.

Jarlaxle grinned. Oh, she was ready for him. Very wet. He made sure she was watching when he stripped off the rest of his clothes. When he slid between her legs, she whimpered. The elf leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Satisfaction spread through him when she kissed back. Her body was relaxed and he took his chance.

Her voice was beautiful... and full of pain. Kadan was tight around him and he loved it. Yet, he didn't move to give her time to recover.

The pain started to leave, pleasure filling her abdomen. Jarlaxle pulled out, then pushed back in. The pleasure doubled. His tempo sped up and Kadan let out a small moan. He smiled and kissed the base of her throat. He moaned when she lifted her hips to meet his. Over and over, their hips met. Moans filled the room, getting louder each time.

The bundle of nerves had gotten tighter and Kadan knew she was going to release soon. Jarlaxle filled her perfectly and she knew that no other lover she would take after would make her feel this complete. The bundle of nerves pulsed and waves of sparks blurred her vision. Her body spasmed and pulled at the cords that held her hands.

If it were even possible, she got tighter in her release. His member pulsed and Jarlaxle groaned at his own release. Exhaustion caught up with him and he pulled out to lay beside his new lover. One hand reached up and undid the cord that bound Kadan's hands. He gathered her up in his arms and held her to him.

Her arms ached but she felt good. He wouldn't let her go, she had always known that but now, now it didn't seem so bad.


End file.
